In general, a line guide ring has supporting legs protruding from both sides of a metallic guide ring; said legs being provided at their lower ends with horizontally extending fixed legs.
Accordingly, even though a line guide ring of this type is formed of a sturdy material capable of landing a big fish, such a ring cannot withstand a force applied laterally; therefore, it is not employed. In order to overcome such a defect, some methods have been presented to attach the two fixed legs in the front and in the rear to each side of the fishing rod in such a way that the rod is sandwiched therebetween.
These methods afford a somewhat improved strength counteracting a force applied laterally, but a reduced strength counteracting a force applied in the vertical direction.